


Take A Look At My Girlfriend

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Michaela and Laurel pretended to date and one time they didn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look At My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written in response to this anon tumblr prompt: "Laurel and Michaela, Cupid's Chokehold?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. This hasn't been beta'd, all mistakes are mine (feel free to point any out).

I.  _A Misunderstanding_

Laurel blamed getting sick because only in a Nyquil addled state did that day make any sense. 

She’d woken up to a pounding in her head and congestion she couldn’t seem to shake. She shot Wes a quick text. 

_Sick, I’ll review notes later if I’m feeling better_. He’d sent a reply but she was too out of it to read it. 

She wasn’t sure when in her naps Michaela showed up but she was currently rummaging through Laurel’s kitchen with mutterings of a soup that she promised could cure everything. Laurel’s phone rang and she smiled at the photo on the screen. 

“Abuela,” she greeted. Her voice was raspy and her greeting sounded more like a grumble. 

“Pobrecita, como estas? Enferma? Necesitas algo?”*

Laurel sneezed and answered. “No, no. Mi novia esta aqui.”** Laurel shook her head. “Lo siento, Abuela, I meant mi  _amiga_  Michaela esta aqui.***”

She heard her grandmother giggle. “Aye, you don’t have to hide anything from me. Let me talk to this girlfriend.”

Laurel sighed heavily. “I think she’s-”

“Here you go,” said Michaela as she placed her soup on the coffee table. She turned to see Laurel look panicked as she held her phone. “What’s wrong?”

Laurel bit her lip and released it with a sigh. “It’s my grandmother and I may have just accidentally implied we were dating. Now she wants to..” She paused to cough. “She wants to talk to you.”

Michaela quirked an eyebrow. “Why would you tell her we were dating?”

Laurel pointed to the bottle of cold medicine on the coffee table. “I wasn’t thinking clearly?”

Michaela rolled her eyes and reached for the phone. 

Laurel hesitated. “You don’t have to, you could just pretend to leave or something.”

“And that wouldn’t be more suspicious to your grandmother?”

“You have a point. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Laurel gave her a weak smile as she handed her the phone. 

Michaela waved a hand in dismissal. “Dad’s mom or Mom’s mom?”

“My dad.”

Michaela nodded and greeted Laurel’s grandmother. “Mrs. Castillo, I’ve heard so much about you!”

Laurel took a few sips of soup before she felt her eyes start to droop. She fell asleep to the excited tones of Michaela and her grandmother. If she had time to think about it, it wouldn’t surprise her how well they got along. Her father may be a bad guy but her grandmother was one of the kindest women she knew. 

She smiled softly at Michaela’s botched attempts at Spanish, knowing her grandmother would praise her and gently correct her. 

When she woke again, her phone was charging on her side table and Michaela was sitting in an armchair opposite her couch with a textbook. “You’re still here?”

Michaela shrugged. “Your grandmother made me promise. Tea?”

Laurel nodded. “You are a good girlfriend.”

“Shut up,” muttered Michaela from the kitchen. 

(*Poor thing, how are you? Are you sick? You need something?

**No, no my girlfriend is here.

*** My friend Michaela is here.)

* * *

II.  _A Defensive Strategy_

“Where’s your boyfriend? Cute girl like you can’t be single.”

Michaela rolled her eyes as she leaned on the bar and waited for their drinks. Normally she would retort such an insinuation with a long speech on how a romantic partner was an inaccurate gauge of attractiveness but she was tired. They just closed on one of Annalise’s cases and it was the only evening she could unwind before prepping for her next exam. Later she’d blame her exhausted mind for the next thing that came out of her mouth. 

“Actually my girlfriend is sitting over there.” She waved at Laurel standing at a table near the bar. Laurel smiled and waved back. 

The man turned to look at Laurel and let out a low whistle as he shifted back to Michaela. “That’s hot.”

Thankfully their drinks arrived and Michaela paid as she retrieved them. “And off limits,” she commented. 

When she reached the table, she handed Laurel her drink. “Do me a favor and kiss me on the cheek.”

Laurel raised her eyebrows as she sipped her martini. “Why?”

Michaela gestured toward the bar with her chin. “That guy in green was hitting on me and I told him you were my girlfriend. That’s why I waved at you.”

“Hmm, I wondered about that. O.K. but it’ll have to be more believable than a kiss on the cheek.” Laurel almost burst out laughing at how wide Michaela’s eyes went. “Relax, or it won’t be believable. I’m going to stand behind you and kiss your shoulder. It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Michaela took a deep breath. “O.K.”

Laurel moved to stand behind her and put her hands on Michaela’s waist. She whispered, “Remember to relax. He doesn’t look too convinced.” She paused before adding, “You’re so stiff, you don’t even look like you like me.” She ran a thumb across Michaela’s shoulder, massaging her a little to emphasize her point.

Michaela closed her eyes and tried not to think too hard at the way her body broke out into goosebumps with Laurel’s voice in her ear and her thumb strokes at her shoulder. She tried to relax the tension in her body and even managed a smile. “Better?”

Laurel leaned forward so they could look at each other and winked at her. “Much, get ready.” She turned from Michaela’s face, squeezed her hips and gave her a kiss on the shoulder. Michaela closed her eyes at the contact. After a moment Laurel whispered, “He’s gone.”

When Michaela opened her eyes, Laurel was standing in her previous position. Michaela blamed her curious reactions on fatigue and the six months it’d been since she got laid. 

* * *

III.  _A Case_

“I need you two to pretend to be a couple. She likes couples.”

“I’m sorry?" “What?” answered Michaela and Laurel simultaneously. 

Annalise rolled her eyes. “Do you not understand your assignment or are you confused as to  Ms. Johnson’s profession?”

They looked at each other and when neither of them spoke, Annalise continued, “I need to check her alibi and since this woman deals exclusively with other women, I need you two to deal with it.” When they still hadn’t confirmed their understanding, she added, “Unless you want me to ask Bonnie to go with one of you.”

Laurel shook her head. “No we’ve got it. I’ll respond to Ms. Johnson’s ad and set it up tonight.”

Annalise left the room and Connor chuckled next to Michaela. “You’re going to need to wipe the shock off your face if you’re going to be a convincing couple looking to hook up with an escort.”

Laurel threw a pen at him then resumed her mission. The sound of the pen smacking Connor in the face seemed to snap Michaela out of it. 

“We’ve made a convincing couple before,” she offered. 

Connor quirked an eyebrow. “To whom?”

“None of your business. See you at 6 Michaela? We’ll meet her at 7.” Laurel snapped her computer shut and shot Connor a glare. 

“Got it,” replied Michaela.

***

“So how do you know so much about this?” asked Michaela as she adjusted her bracelet. 

“My dad’s career, if you can call it that, has given me a wealth of experience in a wide variety of transactions.” Laurel put her hand on top of Michaela’s bracelet. “Stop fidgeting and relax. When I give you the signal, you can question her but not before.”

Michaela looked up from their hands and nodded. Laurel offered her a comforting squeeze.  She moved her arm to the back of their shared couch as Ms. Johnson walked into the hotel lobby. 

“Here we go,” whispered Michaela. 

* * *

IV.  _A Last Resort_

“Please Laurel?” begged Michaela. “I promise to do all your laundry and cook for a week.”

“Why don’t you ask Wes or Connor? I have a service that does my laundry, and as much as I like your cooking, where would you find the time?”

“Wes is still sulking from his latest failed attempt at dating and anyone can tell Connor’s gay ass from a mile away.” Michaela laid a hand on Laurel’s forearm and her eyes were the size of saucers. 

And everyone thinks Wes is the puppy, thought Laurel. She rolled her eyes. “And I’m the best option because I’m secretly in love with you?”

Michaela paused at her comment. She shook her head. “No, but you’re my only viable option." 

"Please? It’s not like we haven’t pulled it off before.”

Laurel sighed. “Fine.”

Michaela beamed and before Laurel knew what was happening, she enveloped her in a hug. “You won’t regret it.”

***

Laurel had to admit the wedding was a nice one. It was a far cry from the kind of overly expensive and impersonal society weddings her stepmother dragged her to. There were adorable tea lights hung from trees outside the small church the wedding was held in. There were long picnic tables with a portable dance floor and a buffet full of foods she was sure her stepmother would gawk at but they were delicious and rich.  

She smiled as Michaela’s friends danced to a song the bride had written. She heard one of their table companions lean forward and ask how long they’d been dating. Her voice reminded Laurel of the sound a balloon makes when you squeeze the top and slowly let the air out.  

“Six months,” answered Michaela and Laurel smiled as she realized Michaela counted back from the time she’d been sick.

“What do you do Laurel?” wheezed the woman. 

Laurel turned from watching the couple. “I’m in law school with Michaela.”

The woman adjusted her glasses. “How perfect, I’m not sure I could maintain a relationship with my school hours.”

Laurel smiled politely. “It’s not the easiest to manage.” She heard the DJ invite other couples to dance. She took Michaela’s hand. “Honey?”

Michaela smiled. “Sure.”

When Laurel found a spot, Michaela leaned close and whispered, “God, thank you. I can’t stand her.”

Laurel let out a small laugh. “I could tell.”

Michaela gave her hand a grateful squeeze. “You’re a pretty good dancer. I don’t think I’ve told you that before.”

“Thanks.” She twirled Michaela a little then pulled her back. “You haven’t told me.”

Michaela rolled her eyes. “Show off.”

Laurel wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” She winked. 

Michaela laughed and Laurel thought about how her eyes seemed to sparkle when she did so. This was her favorite thing about their friendship. 

Michaela was most definitely a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind to it. She could also be incredibly annoying and ridiculously demanding. Laurel knew now though that Michaela was more than that. She could be kind and she really did want to help people and when she cared about something, she cared completely.  Laurel smiled as she thought about the evolution of their relationship. She couldn’t have predicted this a year ago. 

Michaela tilted her head as she looked up at her. “What is it?”

Laurel shook her head. “I was just thinking.” 

Michaela cocked an eyebrow. “O.K. Wanna go request something?” She thrust her head toward the D.J. “I kinda want to show off so I can shut Trina up.”

Laurel laughed. “Sure.” 

She let Michaela lead her to the D.J. booth and felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach. She blamed the champagne even though she knew it was a feeble explanation.  

* * *

V.  _Practice_

“It’s just been a while for me, it’ll be like a practice run,” explained Laurel. 

Michaela knitted her eyebrows. “How would a fake date with me help you on a real date with a guy?” 

Laurel had shown up with a bottle of wine, take out, and a request. When she asked, Michaela realized it’d been well over a year since either of them had been out with anyone. 

Laurel sucked on her bottom lip and released it with a pop. “Because it’s not a date with a guy.”

Michaela sputtered in the middle of her sip. Laurel raced to the kitchen for some napkins and made it right in time to save Michaela from staining the floor. Michaela placed her wine glass on the the coffee table. “Oh.”

Laurel put some distance between the two of them. She started to twirl her fork in her food. “You don’t have to of course. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with me.”

Michaela shook her head. “I’m not uncomfortable and I kinda guessed that you might…” She shrugged. “You’ve just been a little too good at pretending sometimes.”

“Michaela, it doesn’t mean-”

Michaela smiled. “No, I didn’t mean to imply you had a thing for me.” There was something in the way Laurel looked at her that made her want to ask if the implication were true. It reminded her of how she’d looked at Michaela when they attended her friend’s wedding. She took a sip of water and cleared her throat. “I can do it Thursday if you really want to.”

Laurel smiled. “Thanks, Michaela.”

Michaela returned her smile. “What are friends for?”

***

Laurel walked Michaela to her door. “So how did I do?”

Michaela turned to her when they reached her door. “You want a grade?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “No, but I’d settle for a 1 to 10 rating.”

Michaela tilted her head. “O.K., you’re pretty good at conversation, you’re charming enough and you clean up nice. I’d say an 8.”

Laurel scoffed. “Only an 8?”

Michaela laughed. “An 8 will get you a second date I’m sure, though dating women is not my specialty.” She shrugged as she looked down at her shoes. “I’d have given you a kiss goodnight.”

Laurel smiled as she tilted Michaela’s chin up with her hand. “That’s sweet Michaela. Thank you for this.” She kissed her softly on the cheek. “You’re a good friend.”

There was something about the way Laurel said “friend” that made Michaela want to protest the label but since she couldn’t name it, she didn’t say anything. Instead she offered, “Anytime.” 

Laurel nodded. “Night.”

Michaela smiled. “Good night.”

* * *

_A proposition_

“Here,” said Michaela as she handed Laurel a stabled paper. “I wasn’t exactly sure how to ask you so I thought I’d write this up. I understand if you say no, I mean we’re good friends and there’s no guarantee this would work but I thought you should know all the reasons it might be a good idea.”

Laurel eyed the paper curiously as she read the title. “Did you seriously write a paper about why we should date?”

Michaela shrugged. “I know, it’s kinda stupid. To be fair, it was like idea 7 on my list. I didn’t want you to think I was asking for a favor again and I’ve noticed you’re not exactly one for romantic gestures, I mean you showed up here gagging at the flower arrangement your last date sent you. I was also possibly going to cook dinner for you but I do that a lot and then-”

“Stop,” interrupted Laurel. She placed the paper on the arm of the couch and moved closer to Michaela. “Just stop for a second.”

Michaela shut her mouth and crossed her arms. “It was stupid, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. We can forget it ever-”

She was stopped by Laurel’s hands coming to rest on her hips. Laurel leaned forward and hovered just above her lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Michaela smiled weakly as she uncrossed her arms and brought her hands up Laurel’s arms and clasped them behind the other woman’s neck. “I wasn’t sure I was reading things right. As I told you before, I don’t have a lot of experience dating women.”

Laurel smiled. “Well you have four fake dates with me and convinced my grandmother, so that counts for something.”

Michaela tilted her head. “Does it?”

“It does for me,” replied Laurel before she pressed her lips to Michaela’s. She squeezed Michaela’s hips as Michaela started to weave one of her hands into her hair. She pulled back for a moment and almost laughed at Michaela’s whimper. “This is a yes by the way.”

“Yeah, I got that. Enough talking.” She smiled and pulled Laurel to her again.


End file.
